Histoires de personnages oubliés
by jenesuisplusla
Summary: Parce qu'ils ne sont pas toujours nommés, mais qu'ils ont leur importance et leur histoire. 01:Neville Londubat 02: Famille R.
1. Courir dans le noir, se rappeler

Voici un petit chapitre sur Neville Londubat, personnage pas toujours très utilisé dans les fanfictions d'après ce que j'ai cru remarqué. Et comme ce cher Neville est, mine de rien très attachant, et que j'ai eu soudain une envie d'écrire un peu sur lui, j'ai écris ceci.

C'est assez spécial (même très, je devrais dire), mais j'espère que ceux qui liront aimeront.

-----

Trevor saute, saute, saute, encore et encore.

Et Neville court, court, court, encore et encore.

Courir c'est fatiguant, s'arrêter pour réfléchir c'est trop dur. Il peut continuer à espérer continuellement: se boucher les oreilles et fermer les yeux, ou alors arrêter tout simplement. Et Grand-mère lui dit d'arrêter, que c'est bête de courir les oreilles bouchées et les yeux fermés.

S'arrêter ou courir ? Courir ou s'arrêter ?

Il ne faut pas hésiter, en potions non plus. C'est pour ça que Neville a peur du professeur Rogue. Tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ? Ou dans le sens inverse ? Il ne sait plus, il n'arrive plus. Et on va encore se fâcher s'il rate sa potion. Qui va se facher ? Le professeur Rogue ou Grand-mère ?

Il ne sait plus, il n'y pense plus. Il faut courir, se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus écouter les mensonges. Non ils ne sont pas fous, non pas du tout. Juste un peu malades, mais plus pour longtemps. Grand-mère dit que c'est stupide de se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus écouter, parce que ce qu'on dit c'est la vérité.

La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, alors si Neville dit qu'ils ne sont pas fous ils ne le sont pas.

Maman lui a donné un cadeau, et Neville est heureux, peut-être pas tellement, parce qu'il sent les yeux d'Harry, Ron et Hermione dans son dos. Et il veut se boucher les oreilles et fermer les paupières pour ne plus les écouter, ni même voir ce que reflètent leurs regards. Non, non, ils ne sont pas fous.

Harry a perdu ses parents, Neville aussi. Enfin presque, parce qu'on ne sait jamais, un jour peut-être... Bientôt ils rentreront. Et Neville colle un nouveau papier de chewing-gum dans l'album, un de plus, et un autre, et encore et encore un autre. L'odeur reste avec le temps, prisonnière avec les dix, cent, mille, millions, milliers de papiers. Les parents d'Harry ne reviendrons pas, et ceux de Ron ne sont jamais partis, Hermione abandonne chaque fois un peu plus les siens. Mais les parents de Neville, seront-ils là ou pas, pour son prochain anniversaire ? Pile, face, on ne sait pas.

Et Neville se bouche les oreilles très fort, car les médicomages sont des menteurs. Papa et maman reviendront à Noël, sinon au jour de l'An. Le 14 février, si Papa et maman s'embrassent alors ils se réveilleront, roi et reine de coeur ! A Pacques, le lièvre de Mars invitera Neville et ses parents à prendre le thé chez Grand-mère, et si il ne peuvent pas, à la fin de cette autre année d'étude, Papa et Maman iront le chercher à la gare.

Saute, saute, Trevor, ne te laisse pas attraper par une princesse, tu ferais de la peine à Neville. Allons, saute, saute, saute, encore et encore.

Brille, brille, brille le Rapeltout. Balance et chaudron, épuisettes et flacons, n'oublie rien Neville, sinon ta Grand-mère le professeur Rogue va se fâcher.

De quelle bouche sortent les mensonges ? De celle de Neville ou de celle des médicomages ? Allons, court Neville ! Bouche toi les oreilles et ferme vite tes paupières, noie toi dans l'obscurité mais ne cesse d'espérer, sourd et aveugle. Si tu t'arrêtes, il n'y aura plus personne pour continuer. Grand-mère a déjà fait marche arrière, elle est si loin que tu ne la vois plus du tout, les médicomages ne sont jamais partis et plus personne ne commencera.

Sais tu que dans le Ministère de la Magie tournent, tournent, les portes ? Dans le département des Mystères, souffle, souffle ce maudit voile ? Dans la salle des Prophéties, brillent, brillent des souvenirs ? Et tout au fond, chante, chante, la Folie. Elle crie, hurle et déchire, renverse tout sur son passage.

Et_ Endoloris_ !

Alors Trevor saute, saute, saute parmis les chaudrons, Rapeltout et papiers de chewing-gum. Et Neville court, court, court, sans s'arrêter.

Et tout au bout, sortent de l'armoire, professeur Rogue, Grand-mère et Folie, papiers déchirés, Rapeltouts volés et chaudrons troués. La ronde continue, sans s'arrêter. Et emporte Neville qui est si fatigué.

_Riddikulus !_

Les mensonges sortent de la bouche des enfants, les médicomages sont fous et les parents de Neville sont morts. Grand-mère est sortie de l'armoire de l'Epouvantard habillée en professeur Rogue... Alors Trevor saute, saute, saute, encore et encore.

Et Neville court, court, court, encore et encore dans le silence et l'obscurité...

-----

Voilà, voilà. Cela parait peut-être un peu trop embrouillé et fou, mais c'est un peu comme ça que j'imagine ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Neville quand il est vraiment paniqué. Et je suis persuadée que Neville ne peut s'empêcher parfois d'espérer que ces parents guérissent, même s'il sait qu'il faudrait vraiment un miracle pour cela.

Pour les parties où Neville s'embrouille et "confond" le professeur Rogue et sa grand-mère voir les "fusionne", j'avoue que ça me faisait bien rire (pauvre professeur Rogue).

Un petit commentaire me fera bien plaisir sinon, et en plus s'il est constructif il m'aidera à m'améliorer.


	2. La princesse, l'enfant et l'ouvrier

Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à JK Rowling (même ce cheveu qui vient de tomber de la tête de Dumbledore, oui celui là que tu viens de ramasser pour un faire un porte-bonheur), je ne gagne donc rien d'autre que du plaisir en écrivant.

-------

_La plupart des contes sont joyeux, colorés, passionnants et finissent bien. Celui-ci est juste cruel..._

-------

_Il était une fois, une princesse et un ouvrier._

_Ils se marièrent, mais ne vécurent pas très heureux et n'eurent qu'un seul enfant._

C'était une triste princesse, pas si jolie que ça. Et elle l'aimait d'un amour simple, reflétant la normalité et médiocrité de sa vie.

Et elle était magique, mais ce n'était pas une fée, non plus une magicienne, encore moins un esprit... C'était une princesse sorcière. Sa princesse sorcière.

Les sorcières ne sont pas gentilles, mais les princesses si, et elle ne pouvait alors porter ni du noir, ni du blanc, du rose, du bleu ou même du doré. Alors elle portait du gris, triste et morne couleur, un simple gris souris. Toute petite souris.

La malheureuse princesse, aimait son fils tout aussi simplement qu'elle aimait son ouvrier, ou peut-être un peu plus, juste assez pour qu'il se sente un rien jaloux.

Cette sorcière sans argent reprisait de vieux vêtements, afin de leur permettre de s'habiller convenablement. Passait son temps à faire le ménage, la cuisine et la vaisselle, tandis que son gris s'éteignait lentement.

Princesse sans noblesse, pourquoi n'as tu pas épousé un paysan aux champs de blés et de tournesols, un marin aux rayures et à l'océan, ou un sanglant boucher au tablier taché ?

Sorcière sans noblesse, pourquoi as tu quitté les tiens ? A un sombre apothicaire, joueur de Quidditch ou dresseur de dragon tu aurais pu te marier.

Tu as préféré le triste et gris ouvrier et la vie simple et médiocre, vivant dans cette triste demeure où l'araignée tisse lentement sa grise toile.

Pauvre princesse, lorsque tu te laisseras dépérir, ton petit prince mourra avec toi, même si dans son deuil il te laissera un cadeau emplit de sang sali.

Triste vie, une triste mort, et même si ton ouvrier reste pour te pleurer quelques semaines, quelques années, il finira par s'en aller. Avant de dépérir lui aussi, laissant la maison au soin du tout petit, perdu dans la toile grise de l'araignée.

_Voici la fin de l'histoire d'une princesse sorcière, dont les voisins disaient qu'elle était bizarre, très bizarre..._

_Même si c'était tout simplement la fin d'une une fille triste, pas très jolie, à la vie médiocre, un peu heureuse et souvent triste._

-------

_Il était une fois un petit prince pas beau du tout._

_Qui grandit dans une maison sans couleur, n'y vécut pas heureux, y fit quelques erreurs..._

Il lui semblait un peu trop différent, un peu trop pareil, c'était son fils mais en même temps...

Pas vraiment comme les autres, c'était aussi le fils de sa sorcière. Traînant dans les bouquins, les chaudrons et ustensiles, forçant un peu papa à crier parce qu'il n'aidait pas assez maman.

Il fallait aider à la vaisselle, au ménage, parce que maman était très fatiguée et malade, que papa était très énervé quand il avait trop travaillé mais pas assez gagné.

Mais le temps libre qu'il avait dans les bouquins il le passait. Ignorant les gamins jouant à la guerre dehors, c'était stupide comme jeu, même si papa disait que tous les enfants faisaient ça.

Et puis finalement il a commencé à sortir un peu, un peu beaucoup trop, alors papa s'est énervé quand trop tard il est rentré. Parce que maman avait bien du mal pour nettoyer et que papa n'était pas toujours là pour l'aider.

Le gamin finalement délaissait maman de plus en plus grise et transparente, parce qu'il avait découvert le monde extérieur coloré et qu'il s'était noyé, perdu dans les yeux chance et trahison de l'enfant de la rue d'à côté. Et sorcelleries plus que jamais étaient présentes dans sa petite tête, du matin au soir et du soir au matin.

Et puis maman est morte, c'était la faute de papa et juste la sienne. Il avait pas vu qu'elle était très malade, c'était rien qu'il disait... Une petite grippe un peu longue parce que maman était fatiguée. Mais papa n'était pas assez là pour la soigner...

De toute façon il le savait déjà, les princesses et princes n'existent pas, les parents n'sont pas parfaits et les autres enfants ils sont méchants... La vie n'est pas toute coloré, juste noire, verte, et puis rouge sang...

Alors à quoi bon espérer, parce que quand on grandit on voit que rien ne va s'arranger.

_Voici la fin de l'histoire du petit prince, parce qu'après il ne sera plus qu'un noir corbeau qui cherche péniblement une petite place quelque part... Son père disait souvent qu'il était pas normal, toujours plongé dans son monde, ses livres, ses habits et sa magie plus noirs que noir..._

-------

_Il était une fois un petit ouvrier, dont le père était alcoolique et la mère toujours occupé_

_Il chercha un peu partout la où on pourrait l'accepter, mais finalement finit toujours tout seul._

Petit garçon, n'aimait pas son père, qui passe la journée à râler, à l'engueuler.

Petit garçon ne connaissait pas sa mère, toujours occupée, jamais présente pour l'aider.

Alors petit garçon passa ses journées avec les autres gamins dans les rues, même si eux aussi ils râlaient pour rien. Il savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, il s'en foutait un peu. D'ailleurs tout le monde s'en foutait.

Mais voilà, un jour il a rencontré une princesse, pas une très belle mais quand même... Il se sentait un peu moins seul. Alors il est resté avec elle, il voulait une famille heureuse, ne pas être tout seul, pas comme papa. Et ne pas attendre que maman revienne inutilement, oublier un peu sa triste maison.

Et puis d'ailleurs tout l'monde le dit, et son père aussi: "Tout va s'arranger".

Mais il a comprit, quand on lui a montré toutes ces sommes, ces chiffres, qu'il fallait beaucoup payer. Et qu'il n'a pas assez étudié, que papa n'a pas pu lui fournir assez d'argent pour tout ça, alors maintenant il faut beaucoup travailler. Il s'est fait ouvrier, et jure qu'il ne se fera pas virer comme papa.

Et le gamin qui n'aide pas assez maman, il faut l'aider, parce qu'elle est très fatiguée. Parfois elle dit qu'elle y arrive, mais non. Alors il doit la forcer à laisser le gamin aider, parce que si elle est trop fatiguée, il sera tout seul comme avant. Même si c'est son gamin, il est un peu différent, il faut lui expliquer, pour ne pas faire de bêtises et le regretter.

Mais heureusement tout l'monde le dit, même son père: "Tout va s'arranger".

Puis sa princesse est tombée malade, l'ouvrier a travaillé deux fois plus, parce que le médecin est très cher, qu'il faut beaucoup payer. Pour beaucoup payer, il faut beaucoup travailler.

Mais sa triste sorcière ne veut pas, elle ne comprends pas qu'il fait ça pour eux, que ses potions bizarres sont pas bonnes, elle doit prendre les médicaments du médecin pour lesquels il doit beaucoup travailler. Et le gamin ne fait pas attention, il fouine ailleurs, il ne remarque pas qu'il faut aider maman qui est très malade. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il le gronde, parce qu'elle ne voit pas qu'elle est trop faible. Même si pour rassurer le gamin il lui dit que maman va bientôt être guérie, mais le gamin pourrait comprendre... Heureusement sa princesse, son père et tout le monde le dit: "Tout va s'arranger".

La princesse est morte.

"Maladie magique" ils ont dit avant de le regarder comme s'il était un abruti, d'expliquer tout un tas de machins pour la plupart incompréhensible, à part peut-être la partie où ils disent que c'est pas mortel normalement, sauf si on commence le traitement trop tard. Ils se croivent malins, avec leurs grandes capes, leurs chapeaux et leurs habits multicolores, il voudrait les jeter dehors, leur faire comprendre toute la peine de sa princesse... Et les yeux du gamins il voudrait presque les crever, parce qu'il le regarde comme si c'était sa faute à lui. Parce qu'il ne savait pas, ne pouvait pas savoir. L'ouvrier a beaucoup travaillé, pour pas beaucoup d'argent, juste assez pour beaucoup payer. Alors pourquoi c'est comme ça ? Parce qu'il a finit par comprendre, personne le dit, surtout pas son père parce qu'ils ont trop peur... mais rien n'va s'arranger, tout va empirer...

Il est tout seul, parce que sa princesse l'a laissé, à cause de ces sorcelleries, ces bouquins et potions qui finalement n'ont pas pu la sauver. Mais c'était pas de sa faute, il ne pouvait pas savoir, et le gamin n'a pas fait attention non plus. Alors c'est la faute à qui ? La faute à tout le monde, la faute à personne. Mais si son père avait pu lui permettre de plus étudier, si sa princesse était plus résistante, si le gamin avait été plus présent pour elle. Parce que lui, l'ouvrier, il devait travailler pour eux, ne pouvait pas toujours être là.

Finalement sa princesse a eu un triste enterrement, pas bien glorieux, peu de monde est venu. Et maintenant les araignées font des toiles grises et sales partout dans la maison. Il n'a pas très envie de les enlever, il va plutôt se diriger vers les escaliers qui mènent à la cave, parce qu'il se sent un peu seul.

_Voici la fin de l'histoire du petit ouvrier, parce que demain il sera viré. Tout seul il restera, parce que le gamin ne compte pas et que les bouteilles ne lui tiennent pas compagnie très longtemps..._

_Et lorsqu'il aura finit la première, il soupirera parce que finalement, c'était peut-être lui qui était anormal dans cette maison..._

-------_  
_

Fiuuuuu bah voilà différentes idées qui font partie de ce petit "conte" me trottaient dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps, j'en ai rajouté d'autres en fonction de ce qui me venait à l'esprit sur le coup.

J'ai beaucoup été inspirée de la chanson "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ?" de Bénabar, je pense que ça se voit surtout dans la dernière partie.

Sinon à partir de quel moment avait vous compris qu'il s'agissait de la famille Rogue ? (à moins que vous ne le compreniez à l'instant où vous lisez ces lignes, dans ce cas je dois peut-être comprendre que j'ai mal travaillé ? XD)

Le point de vue est surtout celui de Tobias Rogue, j'ai essayé de rester assez vague pour que chacun décide de comment il "gronde" Severus, mais surtout de ne faire ni coupable ni victime aucun des membres de la famille, parce qu'au fond, il n'y en a pas et que la faute ne peut revenir à personne, chaque élément de leur vie aurait pu faire changer les événements, on ne peut pas accuser toutes les personnes qu'ils ont croisé (ou n'ont pas croisé justement) d'être coupable... Bref.

Pour le "dans son deuil il te laissera un cadeau emplit de sang sali._" _je parle du livre du Prince de sang-mélé.

-------

ATTENTION SPOIL: (ceux qui n'ont pas lu Deathly Hallow s'abstenir si vous ne voulez pas que quelque chose de l'histoire vous soi dévoilé)

"perdu dans les yeux chance et trahison de l'enfant de la rue d'à côté" La couleur verte peut être un symbole de chance (trèfle à quatre feuille, tapis de table de jeux de hasard de couleur verte, etc...) et donc l'espérance, mais est aussi une couleur instable, qui était difficile à obtenir au Moyen-Age, une couleur traitre donc, d'où le symbolisme d'instabilité et un peu de traitrise.

Pour en savoir plus je vous conseille Le petit livre des couleurs  de Michel Pastoureau et Dominique Simonnet, ça se lit rapidement et c'est très instructif ! D'ailleurs, dans la petite introduction pour le vert, quelques un des adjectifs utilisés sont la roublardise, la fourberie, l'hypocrysie... Comme quoi JKR a un peu cherché pour les couleurs des 4 maisons et ne s'y est pas prise au hasard (mais la couleur des Poufsouffle est un peu ironique, eux qui sont connus pour leur loyauté sont affublé d'une couleur considérée par beaucoup comme celle de la trahison, peut-être histoire d'aider à réhabiliter la couleur ?)

Enfin le but était de parler de Lily sans pour autant que ceux n'ayant pas encore lu Deathly Hallows n'aient pas trop trop d'indices qui pourraient gacher la lecture d'où la couleur des yeux dissimulé (parce que ceux qui ont des yeux verts sont pas si nombreux que ça dans Harry Potter) et l'utilisation du mot "enfant", même si "gamine" aurait beaucoup mieux collé je trouve...


End file.
